Victorius Christmas Challenge
by ajsakura
Summary: Por acá vengo a dejar una cosita contagiada por la navidad y con ganas de participar, muchas ideas y poco papel para expresar XD. Entren, lean, disfruten, odien o amen. No olviden dejar su Reviews. V Peace.
1. Muerdago

Este es para el Victorius Christmas Challenge, vaya que llegaron varias ideas, espero que os guste, ojala pueda hacer más y de cada temática. Enjoy :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Nick… que agradezco los hayan creado XD

* * *

><p><strong>MUÉRDAGO<strong>

Tori se encontraba en su casa terminando de organizar los últimos detalles para la reunión con sus excompañeros de Hollywood Arts. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

Acordarón ese año reunirse en la casa de Tori. Como estrella POP del momento tenía una gran mansión en las afueras de los Angeles. Cat ya había regresado de su gira por Canadá junto con su actual novia Sam Puckett, ya se habían frecuentado esa semana y des atrasado un poco de sus vidas. Al igual que con Andre, este tenía su semana libre por navidad, ser el aprendiz del mejor productor en cuanto a música se refiere era algo que lo mantenía ocupado. Beck por su parte llego la noche anterior, se había logrado escapar de su trabajo como el coprotagonista de la serie de drama del momento. Robbie esa noche grabaría un stand comedy junto con Rex, se tenía planeado que llegara más tarde.

Y como olvidarnos de Jade, la guionista que estaba dando de qué hablar en todo el mundo con su reciente película de terror. La invitación la envió junto con la dirección de su casa pero nunca recibió confirmación de su actual exnovia. Si, ya había pasado año y medio desde que terminaron, un año desde la última vez que se vieron, cuándo se reunieron en el apartamento de Sam y Cat.

El tiempo de cada una se vio reducido a un simple "buenas noches" cada mes y ambas en buenos términos decidieron terminar la relación.

- Si no me hubieras dicho que ya no sientes nada por Jade, juraría que tanta belleza para esta noche es solo para ella -

- Don, ya te lo dije, no deseo llamar la atención de nadie y menos la de Jade, si crees que esto es demasiado - Se señaló a si misma mostrando un vestuario simple. Un jean blanco con unas zapatillas negras, que complementaban muy bien su blusa del mismo color y dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo. El peinado recogido solo la parte de encima dejando el resto suelto y varios mechones que caían en su rostro - Además nunca confirmo que fuera a venir así que ya te imaginaras.

- Claro que la llamaras querida, si estas simple y sencilla como a ella le gusta verte y que no haya confirmado, no significa que no vaya a venir - Dijo cantarín el hombre. De tez morena como la latina pero un poco más bronceado, con mechones rubios y ojos negros.

- Ya basta - Grito, tirándole una almohada en la cara para que se callara - Jade y yo solo somos buenas amigas y solo quiero estar cómoda en mi casa.

- Digamos que creo eso de "Buenas amigas" y el "cómoda en mi casa" -

Tori le regalo una mirada de reproche para salir de la habitación, pronto llegarían sus invitados y como anfitriona tenía que lucirse.

* * *

><p>- Hola Tori, vaya un muérdago en la entrada - Decía un moreno canadiense mientras entraba.<p>

- Si así es, ¿un beso o un abrazo? - La mitad latina le extendió los brazos.

- Sera abrazo, el beso te lo reservas para ya sabes quién - Le guiño en ojo mientras también extendía los brazos para corresponder el gesto.

Luego de cerrar, ambos chicos caminaron hasta la sala donde ya estaban Andre, Cat, Sam y Don. La música era suave y dejaba a todos hablar y charlar de cómo les estaba yendo en su vida de estrella. Una cosa era ver los chismes en revistas y televisión, la otra era escuchar las cosas de primera mano contada por el involucrado.

- En verdad se tiró a la piscina sin saber nadar solo para abrazarme y darme un beso, creo que salió ganado al ser rescatada por mí, no la podía dejar morir.

- Beck siendo el héroe en todas las historias - Hablo Don con un aire de envidia.

La puerta sonó y Tori se encamino para abrirla, tal vez sería Robbie que salió más temprano de la grabación. Pero no era el chico con su marioneta, era la gótica con su peculiar gesto de no estar de humor. La morena no se aguantó y miro a la susodicha de arriba abajo. La cual vestía un gaban que no dejaba ver nada más allá de sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias veladas y seguida por unas botas negras.

- Ya me observaste, ahora te quitas para poder entrar -

- Tú siempre tan delicada, pero antes - Tori señalo la pequeña rama verde con un moño rojo que colgaba sobre el marco de la puerta. - Me tienes que dar un beso o un abrazo - Le regalo una sonrisa llena de ilusión y le extendió los brazos, tal vez el beso no lo conseguiría pero si un abrazo.

- iuuuk, ninguna de las dos cosas Vega, da permiso - Y con la mano la hizo a un lado no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa pícara para que supiera que era una broma. La mitad latina solo sonrió "nunca cambiara" pensó para sí misma.

- Hola chicos, Don - El mencionado solo alzo la copa.

Robbie llego y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a Tori cuando estuvo debajo del muérdago. Todos cenaron y luego siguieron con las conversaciones que tenían, algunas veces el tema se centró en las dos chicas que habían comenzado su relación. Para luego pasar por la vida de don juan de Beck, el corre, corre de Andre y de los abusos que Rex le hacia a Robbie en el escenario. También se tocó el tema de las dos exnovias y la linda pareja que hacían, además de que ninguna de las dos había rehecho su vida.

* * *

><p>- Ya te aburriste, princesa del terror - Dijo la morena en un tono cantarín mientras se acercaba la palida mujer. La mencionada se volteó para ver a su interlocutora.<p>

Estaba en el jardín trasero donde se podían ver las pequeñas luces de la ciudad y de las casas cercanas a la mansión.

- No, siempre me gusto la vista de este lugar - Le regalo una sonrisa.

- Sabes que eres bienvenida -

- Lo sé, será mejor que entremos -

- Antes de entrar tienes que darme un beso o un abrazo - Le dijo señalando la otra ramita que había en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

- Deja de molestar con eso, no quiero ningún contacto contigo - Sacándole la lengua, se adentró a la casa para unirse al grupo que tenían bailando a Robbie de manera graciosa.

Tori suspiro largamente, su exnovia se volvió a comportar como aquella adolescente que le hacía la vida imposible, solo que ahora sus palabras no le dolían y solo le causaban gracia al ver los nuevos gestos con los que eran acompañados. Todos eran infantiles y llenos de una picardía que lo Jade podía impregnarle.

* * *

><p>- Aun la amo tanto -<p>

- Lo sé - Le dijo el canadiense.

- Espero que esa linda modelo aun te espere para pasar la navidad -

- Yo también y tu ojala puedas descansar, sé que es duro verla, cuando aún hay tanto sentimiento.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron para el moreno salir rumbo a su cita de navidad. Fue el último en irse, la latina apago las luces y cuando se disponía a subir a su habitación sintió que tocaban la puerta muy desesperadamente.

- Ya voy, que se te habrá quedado Donald - Se quejó.

Cuando abrió, una fugas y desesperada Jade le tomo la cara para chocar sus labios con los de ella, llevándola hasta la sala mientras la besaba con ansiedad.

El aire falto y con pesadez la pelinegra se despegó. Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro y luego camino hasta la puerta sin decir nada y dejando a una muy satisfecha latina mirándola, no quería dañar el momento. La dejaría partir, al final había obtenido su beso, solo faltaba el abrazo.

Tori camino hasta la puerta para cerrarla cuando nuevamente la pelinegra apareció tomándola de la cintura y llevándola de nuevo adentro, pero esta vez cerrando la puerta con su pierna. Otro beso, más suave, más tierno y lleno de amor.

- Pensé que no te gustaban estas cosas - Le dijo la morena entre dientes mientras seguía dándole pequeños besos en la boca.

- No lo soporto más, quiero estar contigo, así no te vea en meses. Quiero saber que eres mía y que podré hacer esto cuando quiera y no por una estúpida rama colgada por ahí a tú antojo.

- A mi antojo, quien fue la que se aguantó tres rechazos en toda la noche y eso que fue "a mi antojo".

- Tú crees que es muy fácil decirte no -

- Bueno, para ti sí, porque durante toda la escuela me rechazaste - Tori le saco la lengua mientras se colgaba en el cuello.

- No sabes el esfuerzo - Una mordida al viento y luego otro beso.

- Así que Jade, quieres ser mi novia nuevamente, porque si no, los besos solo pueden ser debajo del muérdago - Miro hacia donde estaba la puerta - Y mira donde estamos.

- Si, si como sea, ahora recuperemos ese año y medio que estuvimos alejadas.

Y como si no hubiera un mañana Jade a volvió a besar mientras Tori no paraba de sonreír mientras recibía todos los beso que la gótica quería darle.

* * *

><p>Aprovecho para darle las gracias todos los que me han leído en algún momento y me ha dejado sus aportes en los reviews, eso me ha motivado para seguir una de las historias que he publicado.<p>

Y un saludo muy especial a Nunzio Guerrero que siempre me deja su reviews en cada una de mis historias XD

No soy buena expresando sentimientos... En fin...

Dejen su comentario, tomatazo o flor todo en bien recibido.


	2. Regalo Perfecto

Se llegó el segundo reto… Tome la idea anterior del muérdago con una nueva, el regalo perfecto.

Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo, se los agradezco, me animaron para continuar escribiendo en esta época.

Gracias a Mookie Roo y LittleRock17 por sus cometarios, es bueno saber de personas que también escriben y de la forma que lo hacen, les gusta tu trabajo :D

A Marilinn y Nunzio Guerrero por leerme y dejarme un cometario es mis historias, aprecio que os gusten.

Y a los que me leen y no dejan ni un cometario, bueno, gracias por hacerlo :D

En cuanto a la relación de Sam y Cat, solo fue un pequeño guiño a esta pareja, por Dios si lo de Jade y Tori era algo "Subliminal" lo de ellas es algo "Liminal". En fin….. No os demoro más, espero disfruten de esta nueva historia.

Me gustaría que dijeran en sus reviews que tema les gustaría que tocara.

* * *

><p><strong>REGALO PERFECTO<strong>

*Así es señores, señoritos, damas, damitas, el concurso empieza y esta es la oportunidad de sus vidas. La inigualable, hermosa, sofisticada y más amable de todas las chicas Toriiiiii Vegaaaaa, es la chica que acepto el reto para el regalo perfecto*

*Si, si y si, podrán darle el regalo que quieran, como lo deseen, con el sentimiento que vayan a expresar. Recuerden que el regalo que ella considere perfecto, le dará la oportunidad de tener una cena, ohhhh si, una cena, caminata bajo las estrellas y si tiene suerte un beso de despedida bajo el muerdago.*

*Animensen tienen hasta el viernes de la próxima semana para presentar su regalo y poder ganarse la cita con esta preciosura.*

La foto de Tori salió en una pantalla de televisor que no hacía sino rodar por toda la escuela dando el mismo mensaje. En ese momento pasaba junto a una ya ofuscada Jade.

Todo el día, por "casualidades" de la vida, ese mensaje retumbo en sus oídos. Se encamino para encontrarse con sus amigos y no "amiga" para tener un almuerzo "tranquilo". Pero que de tranquilo tenía, con las indirectas que a cada rato le tiraba su exnovio Beck sobre su situación con la latina.

Que cual era su situación con la latina, bueno, digamos que ambas habían estado a punto de besarse y como la vida es bella pero no fácil, siempre algo pasaba para llenarlas de incomodidad y salir en dirección contraria alegando que habían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Celos, se quedaba corto para lo que sentía la gótica. Pero claro, si ella fue la que envió a la morena a que aceptara el reto y ahora tenía que soportar a más de uno y una enviándole regalos y ella como buena detallista que era, no tenía en mente el regalo perfecto. En realidad no tenía nada en mente, en blanco, un grillo era lo que sonaba y el viento fuerte. Nada de nada, llegaba a su cabeza.

Como si quisiera competir por estar a solas con Vega. Pensó cuando se sentó con los chicos y Tori la saludo muy alegre.

- Ey! -

- Y tú que -

- Solo trato de ser amable, te sentaste a mi lado y bueno es un saludo nada más - Tori volvió a su comida, resoplando un poco, a veces el genio de aquella chica la sacaba de quicio, a veces se preguntaba porque esa mujer le gustaba tanto.

- Oye Tori y ya tienes en mente que es para ti el regalo perfecto - Pregunto Beck, al ver el genio de su ex - Ya sabes para poder escoger sin que haya preferencias.

- Vamos, dilo muñeca, así puedo dártelo y tener una noche mágica - Hablo Rex

- No - Gritaron la mitad latina y Jade, dejando a más de uno en la mesa asombrados, por la reacción de la gótica.

- Vaya, no pensé que la otra muñeca sintiera celos por mí -

- Ni lo sueñes muñeco -

- No le digas muñeco - Se quejó Robbie.

- Yo lo llamo como se me antoje - Y la chica dejo lucir unas lindas tijeras frente a la cara de Rex, el cual tembló con la boca abierta.

- Jade, bájalas, Jade - Le decía Beck mientras la aludida volvía a meter dicho artilugio a su morral.

- Tal vez algo cursi y romántico que se mezcle con el espíritu navideño - Se levantó la morena tomando sus cosas.

Y nadie llego a darle eso cursi, romántico y que se mezclara con el espíritu navideño, así que escogió a quien le dio un oso de peluche lleno de chocolates. El chico casi se desmaya cuando supo que era el ganador.

- Nerd - Dijo Jade mientras salía de la escuela, cuando todos los demás aplaudían por la suerte que tenía el muchacho.

Tori observo como su gusto se iba, si tan solo le hubiera dado, así fuera una flor cortada con sus tijeras, ese hubiera sido su regalo perfecto. Algo de Jade que le demostrara que le importaba.

:::::

- Me gustaría que ese alguien que me gusta llegara y me diera un beso bajo el muérdago, claro, que se valga de esa excusa para robarme un beso que encantada le daré - Las palabras de Tori resonaron en la cabeza de la pálida chica, haciendo un clic en su cabeza.

- Bingo - Se dijo así misma mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía de su casa.

::::

- Una fuerte tormenta se desata en todos Los Angeles, se les recomienda no salir de casa hasta que se calme la lluvia y puedan salir a celebrar su navidad. Si no, les tocara pasar su noche con la gente que más odian, perdón, que más aman.

- Y en otras noticias el gobernador…

El sonido del televisor se vio silenciado cuando una morena muy aburrida decidió apagarlo, mientras veía desde la sala, el ventanal que podía mostrar como el agua a cantaros caía dándole la razón al presentador de noticias. Suspiro frustrada no se vería esa noche con la reina de sus tormentos.

Habían quedado de ir al apartamento de la abuela de Cat para hacer su cena navideña, ya que el chico canadiense se iría de vacaciones para su tierra natal. Y como era todo el grupo, la dueña de sus pensamientos también estaría ahí.

Suspiro y luego empezó a reír. "Patética, conformarte con tan poco" pensó, para luego empezar a reír nuevamente negándose ante la frustración que tenía.

Tres toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, quien en su sano juicio saldría con esa tormenta que se desataba. Se levantó pesadamente y camino arrastrando sus pies hasta la entrada de su casa, ni Trina, ni sus padres estaban en la ciudad. Acaso un ladrón.

Nuevamente tres toques pero más desesperados se hicieron presentes.

- Ya voy - Grito, ocasionando que otros tres golpes se escucharan - El que sea que este tocando así, si lo sigue haciendo no le abriré - Y como si fuera un reto, más toques en la puerta se repetían.

"Acaso podrá ser ella" fue lo único que se le ocurrió al ver tal desespero y corrió hasta que tomo el picaporte de la puerta. Una punzada "y si no lo es", "quien podrá tocar de esa manera" pensó muy intrigada, con el corazón en la mano. Abrió rápido para dejar la zozobra de una buena vez.

Ahí parada frente a ella una mujer pálida, de ojos grises, cabello negro, que vestía una blusa blanca, de mangas largas que dejaba ver sus hombros, falda negra de tablas irregulares, medias veladas negras y unas botas del mismo color. Escurría agua por donde se la mirara y su cara era de pocos amigos.

- Aquí tienes tu maldito regalo perfecto - Jade alzo la mano mostrando en ella la pequeña rama con un moño rojo. Tori solo sonrío dejando ver su enorme y blanca dentadura.

- Lo recordaste -

- Si, si como sea -

Jade alzo su mano que tenía el muérdago y con su mano libre tomo a Tori de la cintura, mientras la atraía hacia ella y dándole por fin ese beso que se había estado escapado durante días.

Ambas se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron unos segundos, para luego la latina caer en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba la gótica.

- Ven, vamos yo te cambio - Y la latina tomo la mano de su, "y ahora que se suponen que son", mientras cerraba la puerta y subir a su habitación, seguida de una pelinegra muy emparamada que aun en su mano cargaba el pequeño ramo.

- Oye, ¿este si es el regalo perfecto? - La detuvo a mita de escalera. La latina lo medito por un tiempo y luego le regalo una sonrisa que solo ella sabe darle a esa chica.

- Lo es, pero lo presentaste fuera de tiempo y no entras en el concurso - Hizo un puchero disfrutando la cara de su interlocutora que la miraba con cara de "no lo puedo creer", desencajada totalmente ante tal afirmación.

- Bien, pero hubiera ganado -

- Totalmente -

- Bueno puedo soportar que cumplas con tu estúpido reto pero -

- Pero - La animo la morena.

- Después de ese día, solo mía -

- Es una pregunta -

- No, una afirmación, si no te quedo claro - Le guiño el ojo, para ser la pelinegra quien tomara la iniciativa de continuar con el trayecto a la habitación de Tori - Aunque - Se giró para quedar cara a cara con la morena - Puedo darle un par de patadas, digo palabras, que no querrá recibir su premio y me lo sedera a mí -

- Oh quiero ver eso - Un pequeño beso le dio la latina y le insinuó que continuaran el camino - No me importa lo que hagas, con tal de que sea para estar a mi lado, creo que ese sería otro regalo, pero no le hagas daños ¿por favor?

- No te prometo nada, mmm, tratare.

Ambas chicas continuaron su camino, mientras se perdían por el corredor de la segunda planta.

Pobre chico, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

><p>No olviden dejar su flor o tomatazo :D<p> 


	3. Cena Navideña

Otro reto más y bueno, recopilando las dos temáticas anteriores. No es lo que esperaba pero bueeeeee mi inspiración me abandono estos días, lo peor de todo es cuando tengo más tiempo para escribir.

Disfruten de este capítulo, espero que la inspiración llegue a mí, alguna foto salvaje de Liz o Victoria que aparezca por ahí. Ennnnnn fiinnnnn.

* * *

><p><strong>CENA NAVIDEÑA<strong>

- Es para una chica un tanto tonta, que no le gusta cerrar la boca. Cuando se le molesta arruga su nariz en claro gesto de reproche, oH! y le encanta besar sapos. Oh, wao creo que acabo de describirte, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a escoger el regalo perfecto para una chica como tú.

- Muy graciosa Jade, que deseas llevar -

- En serio, que me recomiendas Vega -

- No lo sé, si me tienes como santa secreto, deberías de ser más original y no venirme a pedir a que te ayude a escogerme el regalo, además no creo que tengas tan mala suerte de tenerme nuevamente un año después.

- Por qué tan confiada Vega, acaso eres la única que tiene esas características, vaya hasta que por fin reconoces lo fastidiosa que eres -

Tori suspiro y decidió seguir acomodando las tarjetas de navidad en los estantes, tratando de ignorar a la gótica que hacía minutos llego, con el pretexto de estar buscando un regalo. Ese día no tenía los ánimos para aguantarse las charlas de la pálida.

- Vas a comprar algo o seguirás fastidiándome - Al no recibir respuesta se volteó buscando a su acompañante pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica estaba embobada mirando algunos accesorios.

- Crees que le guste alguno - Dijo señalando la vitrina.

- Si dices que es igual a mí, seguramente le gustaría un collar con su nombre -

- Entiendo y tú ya tienes mi regalo -

- queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Pufff como si yo fuera tu santa secreto, de donde sacaste esa idea -

- Como sea, dame ese collar que dice Victoria, empácalo en una hermosa caja de terciopelo y llévatelo a casa -

- Es en serio, porque no tratas de ser más amable toda esta semana y créeme, sería un regalo perfecto poder descansar de ti, de tus desprecios, sarcasmos…. - Media hora después - Y sobre todo de que me estés dañando mis finales de novela.

- Ok entendí, pero no quiero, así que ya sabes qué hacer con ese collar - Le guiño un ojo para luego salir por la puerta.

- Oye y ni si quiera lo pagaras - Grito.

Jade se devolvió y asomo solo su cabeza por la puerta - Oh! Si cárgalo a la cuenta de mi papi - y nuevamente desapareció.

- Esta mujer me va volver loca - Bufo una Tori fatigada.

- Te escuche - Un grito desde lejos y una sonrisa de desesperación se dibujó en la cara de la latina.

:::

Y como si la gótica hubiera toma en cuenta lo que le dijo, no la molesto. Varias veces se la encontró en el pasillo y veía como la chica abría la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerraba y se iba a otro lugar.

Varias veces salió corriendo durante el almuerzo o alguna clase, para evitar tratar mal a Tori, pero pobres baños y cuarto del conserje. Eran un tiradero cuando el pobre señor asomaba sus narices.

La pelinegra los últimos días se veía nerviosa y no se queda en un solo lugar, tuvo que soportar incluso insinuaciones de Tori para hacerla flaquear.

- Solo una noche más Jade, solo pasa esta noche en esa estúpida cena con todos y ya, al otro día le envías un mensaje con todo lo que tienes reprimido y te sacas esa espinita. Solo un poco más, tu puedes West, tu puedes - Se repetía así misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

:::::

- Buenas noches Jadeylin -

- Buenas noches Vega - Dijo entre dientes mientras intentaba pasar a la sala, donde ya los demás chicos estaban esperando.

- no, no, no, - Dijo Tori moviendo su mano de un lado al otro y luego con su dedo índice señalaba algo en el techo.

- Un muérdago, oh no, no creas que te voy a besar Vega, acaso eres - "sería el regalo perfecto" escucho en su cabeza - Puede ser un abrazo - Trato de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca, casi de dolor.

- Oh claro, ven con Tori - Y esta alzo sus brazos sin reparos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sabía que para su no amiga era casi un sacrificio pero disfrutaba no solo de saber que la estaba torturando y sino también de recibir alguna muestra de cariño por parte de esta.

::::

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa para disfrutar de una rica cena preparada por el restaurante más cercano de la zona. Tori estaba sirviendo el puré de papas.

- Oye Jade porque no pruebas este rico…- Y todo el puré estaba encima de la chica gótica, que de una vez se levantó, respirando profundamente, se limpió la cara con la mano, mientras saboreaba lo que le había caído en sus labios.

- Eres una - "solo un poco más" - Hasta aquí, "un solo poco más", aquí tienes Vega - Y sin más, lo que recogió en su mano se lo unto a Tori en la cara.

- Jade, fue sin culpa, no es para tan… - Otro poco de puré llego a su boca.

Tori se disponía a sacar de la vasija más de la mezcla para hacerle lo mismo a la pelinegra. Cuando.

- Oigan chicas, relájense - la papa voló hasta el saco de Andre.

- Yayyyyy Guerra de comida salto Cat, lanzando los guisantes a Beck, este tomo la ensalada para lanzarla a Robbie y de pronto, todos estaban tirando comida a diestra y siniestra. Hasta Rex voló entre el ajetreo de lanzar cosas.

N/A: Imaginar escena en cámara lenta, Rex volando entre la comida y gritando noooooo.

La mitad latina corrió a esconderse detrás de la barra de la cocina y oh, sorpresa ahí estaba la gótica escondida también.

- Vega, todo esto es tu culpa, ahora ya no será el regalo perfecto - Jade, se quitó un pedazo de lechuga del hombro. Y luego sintió un tierno beso en su mejilla.

- No te preocupes, lo fue - Le sonrió - Verte aguantar tanto fue genial - Una carcajada salió de la boca de morena.

- Disfruta tu momento Vega - Dijo la pelinegra con una mueca.

- Ah, y gracias por el collar - Le mostro su cuello, luciendo una hermosa cadena de oro que decía Tori.

- Y mi regalo -

- Pronto lo veras - Le dijo la latina - Pero primero debemos de terminar esta pelea de comida.

Tori se levantó junto con Jade, esquivando la última, un poco de pavo que lanzo Beck en dirección de Andre que también lo esquivo.

- Ya basta - Grito la morena sin ser escuchada, Jade paso adelante he hizo un ademan de, déjamelo a mí.

- Basta - Esta grito, dejando a un Robbie con medio lanzamiento, a Cat tomando una porción de un plato, Andre y Beck soltaron lo que tenía.

- Gracias - Hablo la latina, pasando por un lado y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pálida y apretándolo un poco, gesto que no fue percibido sino por los ojos de una pelirroja muy sonriente.

::::

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de la casa, comiendo pizza con gaseosa mientras veían una maratón de películas malas navideñas. Ya se habían cambiado. Las chicas portaban pijamas de pantalón largo y camisa de botones manga larga. Los chicos pantalón de pijama y camisetas, todos acabados de bañar para poderse quitar la comida del cabello y rostros.

- Esta en la mejor cena navideña que he tenido en mucho tiempo - Hablo Andre, mientras se metía un pedazo de pizza a la boca.

- Siiii - Grito la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba en la silla con sus pies en la pose de mariposa.

- Creo que ya podemos empezar a darnos los regalos - Sugirió Beck.

- Si regalos - Hablo Jade con la voz a apagada.

- Yo, yo quiero empezar - Grito Cat alzando la mano. Todos asintieron.

- Adelante rojita - La animo el moreno.

- Mi santa secreto es para Andre - Tomo un sobre y esta se la entregó al muchacho.

- Que, es, es - Pregunto una mitad latina muy entusiasmada.

- Woaaa Cat, no debiste, son pases para el mejor estudio de grabación en Los Ángeles y podré hacer mi propio demo, gracias Cat - Ambos chicos se abrazaron, luego el chico de las trenzas fue por su regalo - Mi regalo es para Robbie - Se acercó y le entrego una caja.

- Gracias Andre - Le dio otro abrazo y se dispuso a abrir su regalo. Un kit completo de varios trajes para Rex, incluso uno de esmoquin.

- Mi hermano, sí que sabes de gustos - Hablo el títere una vez Robbie le mostro lo que le habían regalado.

Beck se levantó y tomo su regalo para llevárselo hasta Cat mientras Robbie seguía embelesado con lo que le habían dado a su títere.

- Aquí tienes pequeña, espero lo sepas manejar - Le entrego un gran paquete. La pelirroja no reparo en destaparlo dejando ver que era una máquina de coser portable.

- yayyyyyy gracias Beck, yayyyyy - Se le colgó en el cuello.

Faltaban tres para dar regalo y tres para recibirlo. Robbie se levantó y tomo el de él para dárselo a Beck. Otro sobre, al parecer los sobres estaban de moda esta navidad.

- Un conocido logro conseguirte una audición, para una de las series más importantes del momento, será para un personaje recurrente con posibilidades de ser principal - Le dijo el chico de antejos mientras le entregaba el sobre - Vas recomendado, así que solo has bien la audición, los datos están en el sobre.

- Gracias Rob, es genial, la aprovechare al máximo - Le dijo el canadiense mientras abrazaba al flacucho muchacho.

- Yayyyy solo faltan Jadey y Tori, jajajaja - Mencionó Cat muy alegre.

- A Tori yo ya le di mi regalo, que más que no la moleste durante toda una semana - Se cruzó de brazos mientras quitaba la mirada del grupo.

- Así es y lo aprecio mucho - Le sonrió mientras se agachaba para tomar su paquete para Jade.

- Oye, es un montón de hojas que parece un libreto, esto no sirve - Bufo la gótica cuando abrió su regalo.

- Esas hojas son para que imprimas tu primer guion ahí - Le dijo la mitad latina con el ceño fruncido - Además de ese esta uno real - Se sentó algo enojada.

Jade saco el otro que había dentro y al ver el titulo se sorprendió mucho, sus manos empezaron a temblar.

- No puede ser, como lo conseguiste, es imposible conseguir los guiones de las películas -

- Ahí lo ves ¿te gusto tu regalo? -

- Me encanto, lo amo - Dijo mientras hojeaba el contenido - Tijereteando - No salía de su asombro.

Todos los chicos disfrutaron de su regalo mientras seguían comiendo y viendo las películas. Un mensaje llego al celular de Tori, haciéndola saltar un poco en su asiento.

*Si vez que eras mi santa secreto :P, gracias por el regalo*

Tori levanto la mirada para recibir una sonrisa pícara de Jade, para que esta luego le guiñara el ojo.

:::

- Fue genial la cena navideña que tuvimos y los regalos waoww, no veo la hora de ir al estudio y hacer el demo y tú como mi vocalista - Decía un animado Andre mientras ayudaba a Tori a limpiar la sala.

- Sí que lo fue, hasta Jade estaba de humor después de haberla embarrado toda de puré de papás - Siguió Tori mientras hacía su labor, riendo un poco por lo acontecido - En serio quieres que te acompañe Andre.

- Claro que si muchacha - Dijo el moreno mientras empezaba a bailar moviendo sus hombros y manos. Tori sonrió y continúo limpiando el desastre.

"Definitivamente la mejor cena que he tenido" pensó mientras miraba el muérdago, luego toco su collar, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Para luego recoger un plato donde todavía había un poco del puré.

* * *

><p>NA: Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han dejado un Reviews aprecio mucho que os guste mi trabajo, sobre todo a personas como MookieRoo, LittleRock17, AndyPain. Los escritos que he leído de ellas son geniales y muy buenos.

A mis seguidores que no dejan nadita, pero eso también significa mucho para mí.

A los que siempre me dejan su comentario Nunzio y Marilinn muchas gracias por su apoyo…

A todos muchas gracias…

*No sé de donde me sale tanta melosería con Tori y Jade, cuando en la vida real soy igual o peor que la gótica*

No olviden su flor o tomatazo :D


	4. Navidad y Año Nuevo

Acá dejo mi último capítulo de este reto, la verdad disfrute mucho haciéndolo y compartiendo un poco más de mi imaginación sobre esta pareja…

UN FELIZ AÑO PARA TODOS Y QUE ESTE NUEVO ESTE LLENO DE NUEVOS FICS Y REVIEWS :D

Espero que os guste este también.

* * *

><p><strong>Navidad y Año Nuevo<strong>

- Jade podrías ayudarme a colocar las luces del árbol - Exclamaba una ya muy enredada latina con las luces - ¿A caso no quieres que santa te traiga regalos? - Bufo Tori tratando de quitarse la extensión de lucecitas que la rodeaba.

- A menos de que haya una tú, en un baby doll rosa pastel, debajo del árbol cuando despierte mañana en la mañana, te ayudare con el árbol - Dijo una peli castaña mientras hojeaba una revista - De resto no me interesa.

- Deja de ser interesada mi amor - Tori la abrazo por detrás de la silla mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de la ex gótica, que ahora tenía el cabello castaño con rayos rubios a medio camino - Porque no me ayudas y nos saltamos - beso en el cuello - a que llegue santa - beso en la oreja - y también el baby doll y hacemos - otro beso en el cuello - lo otro - Beso en la comisura de los labios que ya formaban una gran sonrisa.

- Esta bien - Cerro la revista - Pero antes dame un adelanto - Y con esto le tomo las manos para bajar a la otra mujer, en su regazo y luego acomodarse encima de ella.

Cuando se disponía a atacar el cuello de la latina alguien abrió la puerta. Ambas chicas miraron hacia la misma dirección, encontrándose con una Trina paralizada que llevaba una bandeja en su mano.

- Hola Trina - Dijo Tori desde su posición.

- Que le estás haciendo a mi hermana - A tino a decir la otra mitad latina.

- oh! Crees que le voy a hacer algo a Vega, bueno si, intentaba hacerle el amor a tu hermana, en mi casa, donde vivo, ¡Con ella! - Grito esto último, haciendo que Trina reaccionara del todo.

- Sabes, no tienes que ser tan gráfica - Camino hasta la cocina y puso la bandeja sobre la barra - Menos mal y solo fui yo, donde sean papá y mamá, ya estarías en una patrulla.

- Ay! No exageres Trina - Dijo la mitad latina mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

- Y esta ¿Por qué tiene llaves de la casa? - Se sentó cruzando los brazos una enojada Jade. Frustración era lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Esta tiene, nombre - Hablo Trina, haciéndole una mueca a Jade y esta soltó un bufido que solo Tori noto, dándose cuenta de lo que acontecía en el cuerpo de su esposa. La morena le tomo la mano y la apretó un poco para que la mirara la chica de ojos grises. Le regalo una sonrisa coqueta, provocando más el deseo.

- Se la di para que no perdiera tiempo trayendo cosas y tocando. No pensé que parte de tu regalo se iba a adelantar-

- La próxima vez me avisas, decoremos ese árbol mejor - Se levantó la ex gótica un poco enojada, para ser seguida por la mitad latina.

:::

- La cena estuvo deliciosa, donde la compraste amor - Le dijo David a su hija mayor.

- Oye, ¿Por qué dudas de que la haya preparado yo papá? - Dijo indignada la mayor de los Vega.

- Porque yo te pedí una vez pollito y en su lugar estabas haciendo pavo - Respondió Beck, mientras se metía un bocado de comida a la boca.

Andre, Beck y Robbie se rieron, recordando lo que pasó ese día, como habían confundido a la pobre chica.

- No es gracioso - Resoplo la mitad latina.

Ese año, Tori y Jade habían decidido celebrar la navidad en su casa, aprovechando que la morena tendría unas cortas vacaciones antes de continuar con la grabación de su nuevo disco. Por su parte Jade solo tenía esa noche libre, ya que al día siguiente tendría que viajar para trabajar en la edición de su película. Según la mujer de tez blanca, su equipo era muy mediocre para dejarlos trabajando solo.

Decidieron invitar a sus amigos, además de los padres de ambas y disfrutar de una cena navideña en familia, en donde todos disfrutaron de los recuerdos de la escuela, regalos de los trabajos que tenían, una que otra historia de disparatada de Cat y las indirectas de los padres de Jade y Tori, insinuando que desean nietos pronto. A lo que las aludidas se hacían las desentendidas o cambiaban de tema sutilmente.

:::

- De verdad tienes que viajar hoy amor - Dijo una soñolienta Tori, mientras se acurrucaba más en las sabanas, tapando su desnudo cuerpo. Mientras que Jade se ponía sus botas, sentada al lado de la cama.

- Lo sé, quisiera quedarme para darte más amor - Se recostó para empezar a besar un poco del cuello de la latina que había dejado al descubierto - Toma esta lejanía para descansar de mí, unas pequeñas vacaciones, porque cuando regrese tendremos una ardua tarea por hacer -

- ¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cuál es esa ardua tarea que hay que hacer? - Se volteó para encarar a su la chica de ojos grises.

- Según tus padres y los míos, hay que empezar a hacer bebes y pronto. Así que, tenemos que practicar un poco, ya sabes los preliminares -

- ¡JADE! - Le pego con una almohada a un costado mientras se levantaba para tomar su maleta.

- Regresare para año nuevo - Le dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. La morena se acomodó mejor, para pensar en lo que había dicho su esposa.

- Creo que me he demorado mucho para darle su regalo de navidad - Pensó mientras daba otra vuelta en la cama - Seguro que el año nuevo le traerá muchas cosas buenas - Una pequeña risa salió de su boca.

:::

- Feliz año - gritaron todos los presentes mientras se abrazaban, Jade y Tori se alejaron de sus amigos, buscando una bebida para la ex gótica, que a duras penas había llegado a tiempo.

- Que vas a tomar amor - Pregunto la morena.

- Un poco de vino blanco ¿Y tú? -

- Yo solo refresco -

- Pensé que brindarías conmigo -

- No puedo -

- A no, ¿por qué? -

- Bueno recuerdas, esos preliminares que mencionaste antes de irte - Se acercó seductoramente a la pálida mientras se colgaba del cuello de esta.

- Si lo recuerdo, pero que tiene que ver con no puedas tomar un poco de vino - La miro con una incógnita dibujada en su cara.

- Creo que ya me adelante y hace rato - Se acercó para besarla, para luego mirar a su esposa un poco contrariada - Ese sería tu regalo de navidad pero nuestros padres con sus insinuaciones, no quería que tu sorpresa, la tomaran para ellos - Le dio otro beso para luego mirarla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oh! Oh! Oh! - Pronunció cayendo en cuenta de lo que la morena le acaba de decir - Pero podemos fingir que aún no está y tener esas preliminares.

- ¡JADE! Él bebe está ahí, pero si podemos seguir practicando el hacer uno - Tori acorto la distancia para besar nuevamente a su esposa muy apasionadamente. Ambas se separaron y rieron después de unos segundos de haber quedado sin aire - Feliz Año Amor -

- Feliz año - Jade miro hacia la sala y vio a todos los presentes celebrando - Bueno creo que es hora de darles la nueva noticia de año nuevo.

- Solo un ratico más, quiero besar a mi esposa por unos minutos más -

Ambas chicas rieron para seguir con sus besos. "Wao, vaya que el año nuevo traería nuevas cosas" pensó Jade.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los que me siguieron en este reto y dejaron sus opiniones, también a quienes dejaron esta historia como favorita y la siguen. Lo aprecio de verdad, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero mejorar y traer nuevas historias de su agrado.<p> 


End file.
